Snow White with the Ouran flair
by midnightwars
Summary: Prince Zen has made a deal with his older brother that if he can pass a year of high school with flying colors Zen will be allowed to marry who ever he wants. No sooner then a few days later, Shirayuki, Zen, Obi, Mitsuhide, and Kiki, arrive in Japan to go to the famous Ouran High. Will the bargain be won or will an arising problem leave the members of Ouran at a disadvantage?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Hey guys I actually thought of this because of an AMV mix that had both Ouran and Akagami in it, I searched for a Xover and couldn't find so so I figured why not make my own? It might seem a bit slow in the beginning but Ouran does show in the end and get a more major part as the story develops. R &R please! Hope you enjoy it!) **

**Disclaimer-I don't own either Ouran or Akagami**

"Shirayuki!" Zen's voice appeared out of nowhere causing her to spill the herbs she had been bagging. The Court Herbalist with hair red as an apple turned to scold the prince who didn't so much as knock. With her mouth opened she paused thinking over what to say, for maybe he did knock and she was just too immersed in her work to notice.

But she would scold him, for these herbs were needed for a patient with a cold and it was the last plant in the greenhouse. "Zen!" Shirayuki cried out. Seeing the white haired prince's guilty expression, she in return gave him an apologetic smile and patted the floor next to her. Zen quickly took the invitation and gently laid his hand upon hers-which caused a slight blush to come upon Shirayuki's face-and lifted his head to gaze past the glass panels and into the blue sky.

Zen sighed and met eyes with her, something was definitely bothering him. She was just about to ask what was wrong when Zen spoke, "Izana asked me to go to Japan to take care of some official business at a high school," The way Zen spoke made it clear he was not happy with his older brothers decision. "I have to leave tomorrow morning and I'll be gone for a bit, would you like to come with me?" At the end of his sentence, his voice brightened, and so did her eyes.

"Yes!" Shirayuki exclaimed in happiness. "If we're leaving tomorrow I should let Ryuu know, and pack my stuff as well!" Shirayuki abruptly jumped up soon followed by Zen and grabbed what was left of the herbs then raced out of the greenhouse to the pharmacy.

The sun had set long ago but she was too excited to sleep. Ryuu had wished her good health and a safe journey under his breath and waved goodbye while clutching the herb bag she'd given to him. With a smile she turned onto her side to look outside and into the starry night. Sometimes, Ryuu seemed like a little brother to her. And that was good. For Shirayuki had never known family by blood, but she was happy that she could make her own by friendship and love. In a few hours, she would have to get up and prepare for the long journey to Japan. Since they would be going all the way to the other side of the country, they'd be riding in something called a plane. Out here in Clarines, we get around by carriages and feet, rolling hills are some sort of a comfort to her. But in Japan, a large city, they use trains and cars, there are tall buildings built by concrete and metal. Shirayuki groaned and turned to her other side squishing the pillow in an attempt to make it less stiff. As she closed her eyes, her thoughts wandered once again. Zen had been cryptic of his assignment in Japan. When she asked he would close up and change the subject with a smile. Her eyebrows furrowed at this; either Zen really didn't know or he didn't want to tell her. Shirayuki was fine with either one, for it was his business after all.

( **Time Lapse: Japan)**

They arrived in Japan at roughly 12 o'clock. Surprisingly no one said anything about Mitsuhide, Kiki, or Zen's swords. Obi trailed her wordlessly as she marveled at the city in the distance, while the other three lagged behind talking business. "Ojou-san," ( **A/N If I'm correct about this Ojou-san translates to Lady/Mistress, which is about what Obi calls Shirayuki. I'll do an A/N to let you guys know what a Japanese word means if I do one)** Obi complained from behind her. She realized suddenly that she'd wandered past the car and almost off of the concrete surface. Shirayuki flipped around a smile on her face, and gave a chuckle to Obi then quickly ran over to his side.

"Sorry! I lost my train of thought!" Obi merely smirked and took ahold of her hand,

"I'll hold on to you to make sure you don't go wandering off again. Come on," Obi tugged at her hand pulling her forward, "Zen's already in the car." As the pair entered the car, she found that it had three rows of seats. The first where the driver sat, a middle, and a back. The car was long, black, and shiny, with low ceilings. Shirayuki had started to feel claustrophobic so she pushed a button to roll down the window and let the cool breeze wash over her. Zen, Mitsuhide, and Kiki, were squished uncomfortably into the back, their swords rested on the floor sticking up to preserve more room. Obi had taken the seat next to her and was messing around with his own weapons.

"Where to?" The driver called out as he stopped at an intersection. Almost immediately, Zen replied,

"Ouran High School please,"

"You transfer students?" The driver question, most likely engaging in a friendly conversation.

"No," Replied Kiki, "Just visiting." Kiki's tone gave the impression that the conversation had ended and no more questions were asked. It was a boring car ride for most, but for her she was in wonder. The city flew by in a blur, tall skyscrapers, lines of traffics, the scent of freshly baked food and other unfamiliar scents wafted into the car. In no less then twenty minutes, the city had thinned out and they were surrounded by small hills that reminded her vaguely of home. The car ride after the city wasn't that long, but she must've been tired from the plane. Shirayuki's mind shut down sending her off to sleep.

Shirayuki woke slowly to find herself leaning against Zen. It took a minute for her to process what she was doing. In embarrassment, she jumped backwards hands flung out in front of her, her a cheeks almost matching the color of her hair. Zen turned startled by the sudden movement, "Ah! You're awake! You fell asleep on the ride here," Glancing around she found herself standing in the courtyard of a magnificent building.

"Where exactly is here?" Shirayuki questioned.

Zen lifted up a hand and squeezed her shoulder before saying, "Ouran High School." A little smirk grew on the prince's face as he began his next sentence, "You see, I made a deal with Izana. He didn't make me come here. The deal was, if I pass high school with flying colors I can marry whoever I want," Shirayuki's eyes widened followed by a blush, "And we already decided that, right?"

Shirayuki's mouth hung open speechless. Curse herself for being so easy to get flustered. Zen let out a laugh that rang throughout the clearing. "Sorry about that,"

"No! I'm sorry!" She exclaimed.

Zen shook his head, "No need to apologize, my fau-"

"If you two lovebirds are done arguing I can give you a tour of the school," The unfamiliar voice startled the pair and Zen automatically reached for the hilt of his sword. "Woah! Calm down!" A blonde looking to be around Zen's age stepped out from behind a pillar hands up in a surrendering gesture. The teenager wore a school uniform, which was a blue tux. Right now Shirayuki was imagining if either Zen would good in it or not, but she pushed the thought from her mind and focused on the present. The boy approached Zen first and held out a hand, "I'm Tamaki Suoh, It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Zen Wistalia," Shirayuki expected the same handshake as Zen, but in a swift motion Tamaki was on a knee her hand in his. Slowly Tamaki pressed his lips to her skin as the royals do when greeting ladies. A slight blush creeped onto her face tinting her cheeks pink-she hoped Zen wouldn't notice. When Tamaki stood back up she managed not to stutter and said,

"Shirayuki," When she didn't give a last name Tamaki raised an eyebrow in question but didn't press. ( **A/N** **Anybody know if Shirayuki says her last name?)** First stop was the cafeteria. It had at least fifteen people serving lunch, a hundred tables with ten seats to sit at, a vending machine for drinks and somewhere you could by your own food! She was already amazed and this was not even half of it. Shirayuki asked politely if she could go grab some food for she was starving and hadn't ate since this morning. Tamaki agreed and told her how then she was off.

When she returned a group of girls were crowded around Zen and Tamaki. Zen had his sword unsheathed and had given it to Tamaki who balanced it, seeming to be well experienced in sword play. A teacher or an adult-one of the two-stood off to the side observing making sure nobody got hurt. While everyone oohed and aahed at Tamaki for his skills with the sword, Zen was getting bombarded with questions. From her spot at a table she could only pick up so much, but from what she did hear was; "Did you dye your hair that color?" "I heard you're a prince is that true?!" "Do you have a girlfriend?" The cafeteria had steadily risen in noise level since she'd sat down and her head was starting to pound. With one last bite of her banana, Shirayuki threw away the peel and exited the room to find herself in a almost empty hallway.

Navigating through the school was near impossible. All of the hallways looked the same. Every now and then there was a sign for the A Wing, or C Wing, which she knew no meaning of. About five minutes after her wave of confusion, she found herself standing outside a door which had been left a crack open. Maybe someone in here could help me… The door opened silently and she was faced with six men staring at her with welcoming faces.

"I'm very sorry miss but I'm afraid we're closed now," A black haired male with glasses said in a apologetic tone.

Flustered, she waved her hands in front of her. Was this some sort of school fair? No matter, she just had a question. "Uh-I'm very sorry to interrupt but I'm lost." The statement explained everything. Two boys with orangish-reddish hair snickered and whispered something to a smaller boy with large brown eyes who elbowed both of them in the ribs.

"We could have someone escort you back to a familiar place, anywhere come to mind?" A more serious boy spoke. Shirayuki's mind drifted back to when she woke up upon Zen's chest in the courtyard, the very memory of it caused her cheeks to flare. The boys in front of her smiled and looked over to the one whom asked the question,

"You made her blush Mori-senpi!" Exclaimed a boy who was hanging from Mori's shoulders. Mori merely grunted and looked at her curiously. This was getting her nowhere. With a slight bow, she was about to leave when the window flung open smashing against the wall. The one with glasses cursed and stalked over bolting it shut.

"This has been happening all day. If this happens when we open, it could scare the guests!" Shirayuki met eyes with the short one with large eyes. He gave her a small wave as if sensing she was about to leave. Shirayuki stepped in front of a dark opening and felt a hand cover her mouth. The group of men saw this and rushed over in a panic but stopped when they saw she wasn't struggling. Shirayuki wasn't struggling for she knew who the hand belonged to. Obi stepped out from the darkness, his raven hair smushed down by his beige colored aviator ( **A/N When I see his hat I just picture an aviator without the goggles)** and the lower half of his face hidden from a dull green colored scarf, mostly only revealing his golden catlike eyes.

"Shirayuki," Obi spoke in a lighthearted manner using her first name, "Aruji is worried about you," ( **A/N Haha sorry for so many interruptions! Aruji translates to master and represents Obi's loyalty to Zen)** Obi's voice was muffled through his scarf. With that smirk on his face, Obi scooped her up-and she let out a little squeak-and raced over to the bolted window without stopping and somehow landed outside on the windowsill leaving the group of men behind.

As she clutched Obi's neck, Shirayuki could see the boys gaping at them as Obi jumped rooftops like it was nothing. But, what they didn't know was that Obi was an ex-assassin. To Shirayuki, Obi's past self didn't matter, it was who he was now that she counted on. "Thank you!" Shirayuki called over the rush of the wind.

"No problem Ojou-san! They didn't harm you?" She shook her head no and closed her eyes for the earth was rushing towards them at a speed that could kill. The moment Obi's feet touched the ground it was as if he never there. Shirayuki looked around for a familiar face to meet eyes with Zen's worried blue ones. Once again, he and Tamaki were surrounded by a crowd of girls who kept insisting Zen was a prince, latest rumor going around I guess. Zen didn't say they were right but he didn't object either.

When she turned to leave, maybe check out the infirmary, Zen jumped to his feet and rushed over. "Shirayuki! Where have you been?" The prince exclaimed. The chattering group of girls had quieted to listen in. With a embarrassed smile she rubbed the back of her neck and said,

"Well…I wandered and got lost. But Obi found me and brought me here!"

Zen's eyebrow twitched, "Obi, now where is that guy? I haven't seen him since we've came…" Shirayuki patted Zen on the arm reassuringly.

"At least you know he's watching over us, by the way, where's Mitsuhide and Kiki?" She asked.

"Ah they're doing their job; guarding. Truth be told I was only supposed to be going but I couldn't leave my friends behind now could I? I don't think they're that worried, Mitsuhide is patrolling the school while Kiki the grounds, and Obi is in the air." Zen replied.

"Oh," She nodded thoughtfully. "Do you know if there's anyplace we can put our bags till it's time to leave? We probably should've stopped at the hotel on our way here." She spoke addressing Tamaki

Tamaki's brows furrowed and he stopped at a corner, "You're not staying in the dorms? It'd be cheaper to,"

"An old friend runs the business so we pulled a favor," Zen answered.

"Ah." As they stood there for a few moments he asked, "Say, I know you're the Prince," Tamaki said while pointing to Zen, "But are you his fiancé or something?" Shirayuki was asked.

A smile tugged a the edges of her lips and she answered, "Or something."


	2. Chapter 2

A smile grew on Haruhi's face as the new students; Shirayuki, and Zen, entered the room led by Tamaki. "Tamaki, we're opening in thirty minutes!" Kyoya scolded from his seat across the room. Tamaki gave Kyoya a grin then said,

"The headmaster assigned them to me, may I present Prince Zen Wistalia and Miss Shirayuki of Clarines." Haruhi's eyebrows shot up in surprise. _A prince? In Ouran High? Well, I shouldn't be surprised._ Out of thin air, the twins appeared a yellow dress in hand.

"Would you like-" Karou began,

"To change into-" Continued Hikaru,

"The school uniform?" Finished Karou. With a smirk and in perfect unison they said,

"We could help you if you want." At this there were two different reactions. Shirayuki blushed, and Zen glared at Hikaru and Karou then grabbed the dress out of their hands and snapped,

"No thanks," It was silent as the pair walked stiffly into the next room.

"What was that about?" She questioned. Tamaki sighed dramatically while rubbing his temples,

"Shirayuki and Zen are engaged. Zen made a deal with his older brother that if he can pass a school year, his brother will allow him to marry whoever he wants."

"What about the other three?" Asked Honey-senpi.

"The blue haired one and blonde are his guards, but they didn't give much detail on the other guy." Tamaki said thoughtfully.

"Maybe he did something wrong," Spoke a cheerful Hikaru,

"Like _kill_ someone?" Karou asked while shivering.

"Maybe," Haruhi's senses went on high alert as the voice from earlier spoke from behind her. The Host Club flipped around in surprise to find the man from earlier leaning against the doorway twirling a dagger in his hands.

"You again," Kyoya spoke his voice full of distaste.

"Who else?" The man's smirk grew wider and his playful eyes flitted over the group.

"Obi," Zen's voice stated in surprise. Haruhi turned her head along with the other Hosts whom had been taking in Obi's sudden arrival. Shirayuki bounded happily over to the man immediately engaging in conversation with him, Zen soon followed and questioned his whereabouts from earlier. The group slowly drifted over to the three of them and tuned in to what they were saying,

"I've been watching over Ojou-san, got a problem?" Obi replied with a sigh.

"No, just report in as usual." Zen gave up the argument and fell silent. Haruhi had become oblivious to her surroundings, so she didn't even realize it when the twins scooped her up and began to run out of the room with her. Her heart filled with glee, for this happened often. Tamaki turned at the sound of a door opening and his jaw dropped, her captors froze in the spotlight. Tamaki lifted a finger and pointed at the threesome,

"Give me back my Haruhi!"

"Nope! Sorry!" Karou called out.

Hikaru shouted tauntingly over his shoulder, "If you can catch us!" But it was all for nothing, for before they could even escape, Mori-senpi and Honey-senpi cut us off by tripping us.

"Oowwww…" She grumbled while gingerly holding her elbow. In a spilt second, Honey-senpi was by her side. The boy looked up at her through wide eyes,

"Haruhi! Are you all right? Did you get hurt in the fall?!"

Haruhi felt a smile growing on her face and she patted Honey-senpi's head. "I'm fine! It'll probably just bruise over!"

A strong hand gripped her bruised elbow and pulled her upwards to examine it. Mori-senpi stood with no expression-as usual-and a strong grip on Haruhi's arm. "I think you should rest, who knows where else you could've gotten hurt."

"Guys I'm fine! Hikaru and Karou can vouch for me! They fell too!" She argued.

"They left already," Honey-senpi stated. With a sigh, she turned to head back to the Music Room, she would rest in the room that connects to the place where the Club would be hosting. Haruhi knew she wasn't going to win this fight, best to do what was better for herself.

As she entered the room with the piano, she stopped in surprise to find Shirayuki with her fingers running over the keys. Shirayuki's green eyes flickered up in alarm, before they melted into a warm smile. The girl patted the piano bench and she gladly took it, thankful to be off her feet. "Do you play?" Haruhi asked starting a conversation.

"Me? No! Haha, I don't think I've ever played an instrument in my life! Do you play?"

"Not well, but," Her eyes shone as she continued her sentence. "Tamaki does. It's a real treat if you get to hear him!" It was silent for a few moments before Shirayuki asked a question that shocked her.

"Why do you wear a boy uniform?" Haruhi's heart gave one loud thump. _Does she know? If so, there's no telling who she'll tell!_

"W-Why?" She stuttered swallowing hard.

Shirayuki gave a light hearted laugh. "Why because you're a girl!" _Shit_. Sweat formed at her hairline and she let out a nervous laugh,

"What are you talking about? I may be flat chested but-"

"Haruhi, I work as an Herbalist back in Clarines, I can very much tell girls apart from boys." Shirayuki said in an amused tone, then gave her a toothy grin, "But don't worry, your secret's safe with me!" She let loose a sigh and returned the smile. As she examined Shirayuki, Haruhi found that the girl looked, out of place. The pale yellow dress didn't complement her exotic hair color, neither her bright emerald eyes. But Zen on the other hand, the blue tux suited him very well. It matched his eyes and since his hair was a snowy white, it went with that as well. Haruhi shook her head for she'd gotten off track.

"I think it's over, the hosting I mean, it's pretty quiet. _Unless they're doing another event,_ " She mumbled that last part and offered her hand to the sitting Shirayuki. The Herbalist gladly took it and stretched upon getting up.

"Right about now I'd be working in the greenhouse, or with my boss, Ryuu," Haruhi glanced at Shirayuki from the corner of her eyes, _she sure does like to talk_ , she thought.

"Shirayuki!" Haruhi jumped at the sudden, loud, and commanding voice. Without her noticing it, a boy had slipped into the room. This kid also had unnaturally colored hair, a turquoise color. His skin was tan and eyes a carmel color. Shirayuki flipped around and stopped to gaze at the man, before calling out,

"Mitsuhide! What's wrong?!"

"Someone attacked Obi outside of the school, Zen gave an order not to fight back, I guess he listened. He's in pretty bad shape!" Mitsuhide in the blink of an eye had grabbed ahold of Shirayuki's hand and was yanking her in the direction of the door. She was about to object when she thought better of it and followed.

( **Shirayuki's POV)**

Her heart pounded as they raced though the halls, tripping many times because of this cursed dress! Mitsuhide spotting her troubles, scooped her up and resumed pace. "T-Thanks!" She stuttered.

"No problem," Came the guards voice from under her thick fabrics. Mitsuhide skidded to a stop outside where a crowd was gathering. "Back off! Give him some room!" Haruhi clung to her back as Mitsuhide cleared a path for them. When they arrived at the center, her blood ran cold.

There on the earth, sat Obi, pitifully leaning against a tree, his shirt stained red with blood. " _Obi_!" She cried out, jumping forward and causing Haruhi's hand to lose her grip. She collapsed next to the man, one hand helping his applying pressure to the wound, the other squeezing his in fright. "What happened?" She asked attempting to steady her voice.

"Some brats from another school came with knifes, I can't attack so…" Obi left it at that.

"Help me move him into the infirmary!" She called out to nobody in particular. Two muscular men immediately jumped forward and grabbed his legs, Haruhi helped her with his arms. In less than five minutes, they were walking down the halls, drawing more attention then needed, before they finally arrived in the infirmary. The pair of men left to change their bloodstained clothes, Shirayuki looked over her shoulder to Haruhi who was standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Haruhi, you change too! I just gotta stitch Obi up then I should be done." Haruhi nodded then exited the room. She turned around looking for the needle and thread needed for stitching. The objects were discovered and soon sterilized, now she turned back to the patient. "Take off your shirt." Obi blinked a few times as if not understanding her. "Do you want that cut to get infected? Take off your shirt!" Obi hesitated once again, before ever so quietly mumbling,

" _Yes Ojou-san,"_ She watched as Obi swiftly took off his shirt to reveal a bloodied cut that ran from his shoulder and down to his collarbone.

"That looks _deep_ ," She said with a slight hiss to her voice. Shirayuki grabbed a wet towel and washed away the blood before readying the needle above the skin. "You ready?"

"As ever," Came Obi's bored voice. So she began. The stitches were no problem, it was good Obi had a high-pain tolerance. But towards the end he flinched a number of times. Once she pulled the thread though the last time, she cut it with scissors and tied it tight.

"All done!" Shirayuki said in a cheerful voice. "It might be sore for a bit so be sure to-" She was suddenly aware of a warm hand pressed against her cheek. Shirayuki's cheeks flushed and her eyes flickered up to meet Obi's, his eyes, were full of something she couldn't read. Normally they were void of emotion, or cheerful, but this was something she couldn't place. Suddenly, Obi's hand snapped away and he pushed himself backwards distancing himself. The door creaked open to reveal a certain whitehaired prince. Shirayuki's eye's brightened and she ran over to greet him.

As she conversed with the prince there was something she was oblivious to that was going on; competition.

When Zen had walked into the room, his eyes had narrowed into suspicious slits, going back and forth between Obi and Shirayuki. It wasn't that he didn't trust neither of them-for they both had earned it many times over-it was just Obi was acting differently these days.

When Aruji walked in he glared at him for a split second, the glare had been full of resentment. But, he'd swore an oath to the prince. If he was to honor it, he would have to forget his feelings, forget his feelings of Shirayuki and move on. As he always did.

( **In An Unknown Place)**

"That's her?" The room stank of sweat and ale, three buff men stood over a worn table glaring at a photo that was only lit by candlelight.

"Haruhi Fujioka, the one who hangs out with Suoh so much. I bet she'll be worth a few thousand-maybe even millions!-in the ransom."

"How do you know it's a bitch? It looks like a dude to me."

"Her school records! Crank got em remember? If you were smart enough and read them you would know this!"

"Oh shut the hell up!"

"You wanna go?" One of the men balled his fists.

"Why not?!" The other responded by cracking his knuckles.

" _Both_ of you," A new deadly voice broke the tension. " _Knock it off._ We do it tomorrow, be prepared."


	3. Chapter 3

" _Haruhiii_!" She jumped in surprise as Tamaki's arms wrapped around her neck into a chokehold. Her eyebrow twitched and she said calmly,

"Senpai could you let go? I don't know about you but I prefer to be breathing." The grip loosened and Tamaki sullenly removed his arms.

"Don't walk home by yourself! There's been a kidnapping in your area!" She glanced at the boy who seemed to be on the verge of tears. The kidnapping had happened yesterday, a girl from Class B was taken while walking to her car. Haruhi sighed but gave Tamaki a bright smile,

"Don't worry Senpai! I'll be walking home with Shirayuki and Obi! They're staying at a hotel not too far from where I live." Tamaki's mouth curved downwards into a frown.

"I don't like that Obi guy, he seems suspicious."

"I'll be fine! Look," She slipped her phone out from her pocket and brought up Tamaki's number and put it on speed dial. Then she held it up so Tamaki could see it. "I'll call you as soon as I get home. That sound good?" Tamaki gave her a nod before once again giving her a tight hug.

"Be careful!" Tamaki whined.

"Haruhi!" A cheerful voice stopped her from replying. Both Tamaki and Haruhi turned their heads to see Shirayuki and Obi standing in the doorway. Obi's right shoulder was covered in bandages from yesterday's incident. She could see it was painful to move it. So while Shirayuki gave them a small wave, Obi nodded acknowledging their presence.

"Well I best be off! See ya tomorrow Senpai!" As she waved goodbye and jogged over to the pair, she didn't notice Tamaki pulling out his phone and staring at it.

They had almost arrived at her house when Obi stopped them. The man glanced around suspiciously before saying to go ahead without him then disappearing into the fading sunlight. Haruhi raised a hand to cover her eyes and looked up at the sunset. "It took longer then I expected, cleaning up from today's event I mean. Sorry to make you and Obi wait so long!"

Shirayuki laughed off her apology, "No need to apologize! We were exploring the school while we waited, it sure is _big_!" She nodded exaggeratedly in agreement. As her house came into view, she heard the sound of tires kicking up rocks from behind them. With a glance over her shoulder she saw it was a black van with tinted windows passing by. Haruhi squinted her eyes in suspicion. Shirayuki was oblivious to the van and chattered on next to her.

"Come on let's hurry-" Her sentence was cut off by a screeching of tires. The van had stopped a few feet ahead and it's doors flew open. From the van came three men. _This is bad._ The first she spotted carried a metal baseball bat, he had numerous piercings on his face and was bald. The second had what looked to be a stun gun, tattoos covered the exposed skin along with a pair of shiny rings to decorate his fingers. The third was unarmed but had huge muscles, he looked to be pretty normal except for that. Automatically she jumped in front of Shirayuki in a attempt to shield her from the three men who were rapidly approaching.

" _Run_!" Seeing that the girl wasn't moving, she grasped Shirayuki's hand and started to run, pulling her behind her. Their footsteps slammed against the pavement as they rounded a corner, hoping to find a busy street. She could hear Shirayuki was breathing heavily, but Shirayuki didn't slow her pace and matched hers. Haruhi rounded another left only to stop dead in her tracks. _How_ …The man with the stun gun stood in front of them grinning evilly. Only two men appeared a second later. So they spilt up. Damn. "Shirayuki get behind me!" They were corned. One to the left, another in front, and one to her right. There was nowhere to run, she slowly backed up until she felt her back connect with a cool concrete surface. Shirayuki was visibly scared. Her hands clutched the Ouran's girl uniform and her eyes were wide staring at the ground.

While she had her attention on Shirayuki the one with the stun gun had creeped up and now stuck the object against her side. Pain rocketed through her body as the electricity spread, she slowly dropped to her knees shaking uncontrollably. "Haruhi!" Shirayuki's voice was faint, she could still see out of her eyes as she face planted onto the earth. Two men approached Shirayuki and pressed a cloth to her mouth making her collapse. One of the men caught her and quickly ran into an alley. A strong hand wrapped around her waist and jerked her up, then slung her over a shoulder. As she was brought up, a clatter echoed around her. Haruhi soon found the source of it. She had dropped her cellphone. Fear trickled into her veins as they walked deeper into the darkness. Before the pain knocked her out, she thought, _help us_ , a silent plea in this dark place.

 **Obi's POV**

"Damnit." He kneeled down in the alleyway to examine tire tracks. A black van had sped off the moment he arrived, leaving some questions unanswered. Obi had noticed the van was following them from the moment they'd left the school. He meant to confront whoever it was, but, you know. His head snapped up as he just realized something. _What if they're after Ojou-san, or that other girl?_ Jumping to his feet wearing a determined expression, he raced back out onto the main road and sped back over to Haruhi's house. His golden eyes flickered around the scene. Black tire tracks that matched the one from earlier were splattered across the street. Other then that it was normal, but he knew better.

" _Damnit_." In anger, he slammed his foot against a gate, causing it to wobble. _There's a chance, she's still_ _out there_ , He thought as he jumped up onto a rooftop scanning the roads. But after three hours of searching, he found nothing. In anger and guilt, he slowly made his way back to the hotel where Aruji would be waiting. He let loose a humorless chuckle and mumbled, "I'll get a beating this time for sure."

 **Tamaki's POV**

Sighing, he shut his phone and walked over to a window. His violet eyes flickered around in the darkness searching for movement. But he found none. In worry, he collapsed into a chair and set his phone on a table, glaring at it, waiting, for the call that never came.

( **A/N So how was it? Kidnapping hehe…Thanks for all you guys who reviewed XD! Bit of a short chapter )**


	4. Chapter 4

Tamaki paced nervously in the music room, mumbling unintelligible things every now and then. "I'm sure she's fine!" Hikaru tried to reassure him, but you could hear a trace of worry in his voice. Other than him, it was well known Hikaru had a small crush on Haruhi. Haruhi was absent today, as well as Obi, Shirayuki, and Zen. He spotted Mitsuhide and Kiki standing guard at the schools gate, and they seemed more on edge than usual. Scratching his chin he turned on his heel, _is Haruhi all right? I'm known to overreact sometimes but she didn't answer my call last night…_

"Tamaki sit down, you're worrying everyone." Chided Kyoya. His eyes flickered up and realized everyone was staring at him. He chuckled and gave a smile, before sitting in a chair. The day dragged by, after school was over he planned to stop by Haruhi's house to make sure she was okay. Even through he knew Haruhi was most likely sick, he still felt like something was up. She'd promised to call him when she first got home. The call never came, so Tamaki had called her instead an hour later to find out the number was "unavailable."

Two hours later, he and the rest of the Host Club were standing outside Haruhi's apartment building. Nothing was out of the ordinary, people went about their everyday lives as always. "It seems pretty normal, she's probably just sick." Karou commented with a sigh.

"Whatever, I'm going anyways." Kyoya, Hikaru and Karou, came up with him while Honey and Mori-Senpai stayed behind. He was just about to knock when the door flung open. Standing there, his eyes wide and angry, was Haruhi's father. Sitting on the floor farther inside was Obi and Zen, no Shirayuki. Ranka gave everyone a glare, the man's eyes lingered on him for the longest.

"Tamaki, do you know where Haruhi is?" Ranka spoke in a deadly calm tone that struck fear in him. Behind him Hikaru and Karou draped their arms around each others neck and waited his answer.

"No why? Did something happen?" His voice raised a bit at his last question. Zen suddenly jumped to his feet and began walking towards them.

Zen's blue eyes were full of worry and anger, the prince met his violet eyes and spoke, "I'm sorry to tell you this Tamaki, but both Shirayuki and Haruhi have been kidnapped." It took a moment to take in. Behind him Hikaru exclaimed in surprise, Kyoya had already flipped out his cellphone and was dialing the number for his family's police force. He however, was just standing there, after a minute his mouth had curved into a frown and his eyes widened to their fullest.

" _Kidnapped_?! What do mean?!" Obi had silently slunk over to where Zen was and said while his golden eyes were fixated on the floor,

"It means what you think it means." Kyoya opened his mouth and said in an strange tone,

"You were walking Haruhi home. If we have to suspect anyone we should start with you." Karou mumbled an agreement. It took him by surprise what Zen did next.

The whitehaired boy took a step forward and rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, icy eyes glared at Kyoya, "Obi isn't to blame. Yes, he was protecting _Shirayuki_ and happened to be with Haruhi at the time, but nobody could have seen this coming. Shirayuki has been kidnapped in the past but there are more than one person with the color of red hair in this country. That leads me to two possibilities: someone leaked my title to dangerous men, or," Zen paused, "The kidnappers target was Haruhi."

"Why would they want Haruhi?!" He asked.

"Maybe because she goes to a prestige school and is friends with rich people?" Obi replied. He could tell this was directed at the Host Club. Tamaki was just about to say something else when Kyoya cut in,

"My family's police force is on their way, they're going to try and pick up the trail. Do you want to come with us?" Zen shook his head no and said,

"I'm going with Obi to meet up with Mitsuhide and Kiki, we'll look in our own ways."

He raised an eyebrow and said, "All our families have connections here, wouldn't it be more suitable for you to look with us?" Obi whispered something to Zen who grimly nodded in return.

"We'll join you." A weak smile grew on his face as he spoke in reply,

"Great, now, let's go inform everyone else."

Honey and Mori-senpai took the news surprisingly well. Tamaki had expected Honey-senpai to burst into tears on the spot but the boy became somehow stronger and joined the search. Later on Zen's two guards joined them, the woman bore no expression but you could tell by her stiff movements she was worried. The boy's face was scrunched up-he wasn't hiding it too well.

As the group gathered together once more Obi bent down in a cat-like stance and gestured to the sidewalk. "Scuff marks here, signs of a struggle." He nodded and glanced around, his eyes searching for any dark places.

"Guys over here!" Karou's voice brought his attention to a small alleyway tucked nicely out of sight. Since it was so narrow-and on a street corner-it was almost invisible. He jogged over a flare of hope in his chest.

"What'd you find?"

"Here," Karou held up a small and striking familiar cellphone. It's little screen had a crack in it, and it's pink surface was dented. After a moment of silence Mori-senpai asked,

"Is that Haruhi's?" Without waiting for an answer he slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his own phone, dialing Haruhi's number.

 _Ring…_ In a flash Karou had flipped open the cell to reveal the image of him and Haruhi; he wearing a goofy looking smile while the girl looking up at him with a somewhat agitated look. "Dammit," Karou muttered under his breath. By now Zen and company had made their way over and were taking in the scene. Tamaki bit his lip in anger, whoever did this is gonna pay.

"Quit wearing such a scary look Tamaki, we're gonna find them," He looked up in surprise, his expression fading away, at Zen who was giving everyone a confident look. That kid must have experienced this kind of stuff before…I wonder how he deals with it.

Tamaki straightened his back and put a smile back on his face, "You're right, the guys who did this won't be able to hide forever!" In the hours following that conversation, the group scoured the alley and discovered tire marks which led them to an abandoned van-the exact one Obi revealed was trailing them. Kyoya's police force searched the truck for DNA or prints, but only found the missing girls prints. The sun had gone down by then, tired and in sour moods(or at least some of us), we parted ways and headed on home.

Tamaki slipped his hand into his pocket, half expecting his cell to be there-he needed to notify his father that he would be home a bit later than he had first said-but he grasped empty air. "Ah," He spoke in a disappointed tone, "Must've dropped it by Haruhi's-"

"Damn!" The angered voice silenced him by surprise. His violet eyes narrowed suspiciously and he paused before rounding the corner. That voice was familiar…"If I had just, _not_ invited her she wouldn't have to go through this again!" Tamaki's eyes shot open in surprise as he recognized the voice, Zen!

"Shirayuki would have been at a greater risk in Clarines then in Japan. At least here they don't have pirates who hunt down rarity's." That was Kiki. As the conversation progressed, he considered sneaking away. This seemed like something private, and yet here he was listening in.

"Well, we can't go full out here," Full out? "When we do catch up to them the kidnappers will be put in jail," Zen said, he seemed to have calmed down. They almost seemed like they had ulterior motives. When the Host Club finds the people responsible for this they most likely will beat them up a bit, then hand them over to the police. But if we were in Clarines…would Zen actually kill the men? Tamaki didn't want to think about it right now.

Silently, he crept back the way he came pushing the thought to the back of his mind. Now, if I could hail a cab that'd be great.

 **In an unknown place….  
**  
"Why are there two of them? You were only supposed to grab the girl dumbasses!" A sharp pain to her gut woke her. It felt like a…shoe. Yes, she had been kicked. Her memory was fuzzy, even now it all seemed to be happening in slow motion. The pain came quickly and left slowly, but mostly in her head though. Her surroundings were dark, it might be because she had a bag over her head you never know. If she had the right materials she could probably make a painkiller to ease her headache. Her hands moved forward to remove the bag when they were suddenly jerked backwards. A cruel chuckle was produced from her action,

"Well well, looks like she's awake boss!"

The lighting outside the bag shifted as a person moved closer, "Good, lock her down in that cell, and take your time there's no rush." Two strong hands gripped her arms bringing back painful memories of her last kidnapping with the Claw of the Sea. Fear froze her in her spot causing her to go limp in the arms carrying her.

"Looks like you already lost your fight eh?" One of her captors growled in her ear. Squeezing her eyes shut she pushed her bound arms back and into the man's gut in reply. It wasn't hard enough for him to release his grip but she did hear a satisfying grunt of pain. "Bitch!" In the darkness she heard a whoosh of air before a heavy object collided with the back of her head. Her vision blurred and Shirayuki stumbled, before another hit came that sent her crumbling to the earth in a fit of pain.


End file.
